The Transformers Parody Movie (SCRIPT)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: A script for a movie I'm making with a friend. In the year 2016, the Decepticons attempt to raid the Autobots of their precious energon, only for both sides to end up lost in many universes. From My Little Pony to Teletubbies, follow Optimus Prime and Megatron as they try to find the way back to their world while also trying to prevent Unicron from destroying the whole multiverse.
1. Opening Scene

Black backdrop. White credits appear.

 **J.P. Star Films presents...**

 **A B64241 production...**

 **Based on the toyline by Hasbro...**

 **THE TRANSFORMERS PARODY MOVIE**

Once title vanishes, a giant yellow and gray planet with a mouth emerges from the darkness.

The planet floats through the darkness towards a light. Inside the light is the world of G3 My Little Pony. The camera pans to show the ponies playing and having fun.

A huge black hole appears in the sky and the orange and gray planet emerges from it. The ponies look up in shock as the planet begins devouring the world. Ponies everywhere are sucked into the planet's mouth. The camera shows one of the structures in Ponyland crumbling and collapsing. The remains of the building are sucked into the plant's mouth.

The camera zooms out showing the planet devouring more of the landscape while the ponies scream. The camera stops zooming outside the light leading o the world. One more scream is heard as the light goes out. After five seconds of darkness, The Transformers theme by LION begins playing.


	2. The Autobot Base

Once the LION Transformers theme dies down, the narrator begins speaking.

 **Narrator:** _It is the year 2018. Earth is in its darkest hour. Donald Trump is still president. Sean Spicer is hiding in bushes all over the world. Earth is doomed. Meanwhile... the evil Decepticons have ignored Earth and conquered Cybertron. On a secret base on one of Cybertron's moons, the heroic Autobots are planning their counterattack..._

The camera pans to Cybertron's secret base, where Optimus Prime and the other autobots reside.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Ironhide, report at once!_

 **Ironhide:** _Prime! When are we gonna bust some Decepticons?!_

 **Optimus Prime:** _We do that later! Right now, we must *gulp* go to Earth!_

 **Ironhide:** _Prime! You know what's become of that place thanks to-_

 **Optimus Prime:** _DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT! Anyway, we must head to Earth because I need to pick up my prescription medication! Oh, and we're surprisingly low on energon. I'm going to send you, Ironhide and three other Autobots to get both of those things._

 **Ironhide:** _But, Prime-_

 **Optimus Prime:** _Listen, Ironhide! My prescription medication is more important than anything. Except maybe the energon. Either way, we don't have enough energy to fully assault the Decepticons!_

 **Ironhide:** _Fine!_

Ironhide turns into his vehicle mode and drives to the Autobot ship. The ship then takes off for Earth.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Now, all we need is a lot of energon, and my prescription medication!_

* * *

7 minutes later...

Optimus receives a phone call. He answers.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Hello?_

 **Megatron:** _Optimus Prime!_

 **Optimus Prime:** _Megatron!_

 **Megatron:** _PRIME!_

 **Optimus Prime:** _MEGATRON!_

Optimus and Megatron yell like morons for five seconds.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Okay, what are you up to, Megatron?_

 **Megatron:** _Oh, Prime! I hear you have a prescription medication you need to get! Well, guess what? You're not gonna get it! All your puny Autobots that you sent are DEAD!_

 **Ironhide (in background):** _No I'm not!_

Megatron blasts Ironhide with his fusion cannon.

 **Megatron:** _Such moronic nonsense. Anyway, I've hijacked the ship and I'm going to get that prescription first!_

 **Starscream:** _You mean WE are going to get the prescription first!_

 **Megatron:** _SHUT UP, STARSCREAM!_

The phone call ends. Optimus begins crying like a baby.

 **Optimus Prime:** _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Four Autobots that weren't really necessary to the story are dead! But even worse: the Decepticons are gonna get my prescription medication! WAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Punch line music plays as the scene fades to black.


	3. The Battle in Autobot City

Fade back to the Autobot ship, which has been hijacked and is entering Earth. Megatron and his fellow Decepticons laugh evilly.

 **Megatron:** _WAHAHAHA! We're going to destroy the last of the energon and steal Prime's prescription medication! Nothing will stop us!_

Starscream creeps up behind Megatron and blerts in his ear:

 **Starscream:** _MEGATRON! CAN WE STOP BY TOYS R US BEFORE WE DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS?! I WANNA GET THE NEW LEGO STAR WARS STAR DESTROYER IMPERIAL SET!_

 **Megatron:** _YOU'RE AN IDIOT STARSCREAM! WHY WOULD YOU BUY THAT?! YOU'RE NOT BUYING BUILDABLE BLOCKY CRAP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!_

Starscream starts sniffling.

 **Megatron:** _Uh, Starscream? This is where you run away like a baby._

Starscream starts crying and running away.

Suddenly, an explosion impacts onto the ship, throwing Starscream out of the ship through the hole that the Decepticons broke through.

 **Megatron:** _What the...?_

Megatron looks out the hole and see Hot Rod on top of a mountain firing his lasers at the ship.

 **Megatron:** _Puny Autobots! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

All the Decepticons leap out of the shuttle and transform into their vehicle modes. The jets fly off towards the attacking Autobots, while the land vehicles just fall. Meanwhile, the unpiloted ship continues onwards towards Autobot City.

* * *

Cut to Starscream, who lands near a Toys R Us. He gets up, see the store, and shouts:

 **Starscream:** _Hooray! A Toys R Us!_

Starscream runs over to the store laughing happily.

* * *

Cut to Autobot City, where Hot Rod, in vehicle mode, is being chased by the Decepticons. He arrives in the city, transforms into robot mode, and continues running.

All the other Autobots notice Hot Rod coming along with not only the Decepticons, but the unmanned ship. Megatron, on top of Astrotrain, in plane form, and holding a megaphone, shouts:

 **Megatron:** _ATTENTION PUNY AUTOBOTS! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR ENERGON AND GET OPTI-_

Before he can finish, he is suddenly hit by the front of the ship. He screams as both he, still hanging onto the front, and the ship crash into a tall tower, causing the whole thing to come down on two other Decepticons.

* * *

Cut back to Starscream, who runs out of the store, having bought the new Star Wars LEGO set. He then begins to open it.

* * *

Cut back to Autobot City, where chaos has ensued. Autobots are beating up Decepticons, Decepticons are beating up Autobots, and both are constantly getting crushed by more falling debris.

Megatron notices that another ship is coming towards Autobot City.

 **Megatron:** _Prime..._

Optimus Prime is piloting the ship along with several other Autobots.

 **Optimus Prime:** _That prescription medication is MINE!_

Optimus jumps out of the ship and lands in front of Megatron. They both stare each other down.

 **Optimus Prime:** _It's come down to this, Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall._

 **Megatron:** _We will be very mature about this fight. However, us Deceptions are CLEARLY more mature than you!_

* * *

Immediately cut to Starscream playing with his LEGOs in an immature way.

* * *

Cut back to Optimus and Megatron.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Alright. As I said: one shall stand, one shall..._

Suddenly, a blue portal appears underneath Optimus and he falls right in.

 **Optimus Prime:** _FAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

The portal, after eating him, closes. Megatron just stands there dumbfounded.

 **Megatron:** _Well... that was easy!_

Despite not having Optimus, the Autobots manage to send the Decepticons retreating.


	4. Multiverses

Optimus is still falling through time and space. As he falls, a bolt of lightning strikes him and the Matrix of Leadership goes flying out.

 **Optimus Prime:** _NOOOO! MY MATRIIIIIIIII..._

Optimus and the Matrix are separated and launched into two different portals.

Optimus falls into a town with food-shaped houses. He hits the ground on his head.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Ow... my head._

Optimus sits up and holds his head.

 **Optimus Prime:** _Where in Cybertron am I?_

The camera zooms out to show all the Strawberry Shortcake characters surrounding Optimus.

 **Optimus Prime:** _WHAT THE?! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-_

* * *

Transition back to the Decepticons, who are back on their base by this point.

Megatron is sitting in his throne, while Starscream is running around playing with his LEGOs in the background.

 **Megatron:** _THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! HOW DID THOSE PUNY AUTOBOTS DEFEAT US WITHOUT PRIME?_

 **Starscream:** _Maybe you're a complete failure of a villain, all mighty Megatron!_

 **Megatron:** _SHUT UP, PUNY MORTAL... OR... REALLY.. BAD.. ROBO- YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SUCK!_

Soundwave walks up to Megatron.

 **Soundwave:** _How do we explain the portal that engulfed Optimus?_

 **Megatron:** _We don't need to! All that matters is that those pathetic Autobots don't have their leader! There's no way that could happen-_

Suddenly, another blue portal appears and sucks Megatron in head first.

 **Megatron:** _to UUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!_

Megatron is engulfed by the portal, but it remains open. Starscream laughs.

 **Starscream:** _It appears we need a new leader. Not to brag, but I seem to fit the bill..._

Soundwave walks up behind Starscream and shouts:

 **Soundwave:** _Soundwave Superior. Starscream Inferior._

Soundwave kicks Starscream straight into the portal.

 **Starscream:** _SSOOUUNNDDWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Megatron and Starscream both fall through time and space and come out through the other end, which leads to a dark room.

 **Starscream:** _Where are we, Megatron? I'm getting frightened..._

 **Megatron:** _Don't be a baby, Starscream!_

Suddenly, the lights turn on, revealing the two Decepticons to be in a child's bedroom. A door in the room opens and a small red beast walks into the room.

 **Small Red Beast:** _Elmo's very happy to see you! Ha ha ha ha!_

Megatron and Starscream scream in terror.

* * *

Transition to all the other Autobots, who are currently recovering from the attack on Autobot City.

 **Jazz:** _Can't believe we managed to fend off the Decepticons!_

 **Ultra Magnus:** _Yes, but we still don't know what happened to Optimus!_

Suddenly, a much larger blue portal appears at the center of Autobot City, sucking all the Autobots into it. All the Autobots are pulled into many different gateways to other universes.

* * *

Ultra Magnus falls through the portal and into a land of bright plains with a brown pathway.

 **Ultra Magnus:** _Where am I?_

Suddenly, a latina girl with a purple shirt accompanied by a monkey with red boots walk up down the path, looking at the camera. The girl says:

 **Dora:** _Which path do you think we shall go down next?_

 **Ultra Magnus:** _WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee falls onto an open plain. He slowly gets up and sees a speaker rising up out of the ground.

 **Speaker:** _Over the hills and far away..._

A long silent pause...

 **Speaker:** _The Teletubbies come to play!_

 **Bumblebee:** _The Tele-what?_

He looks up at the sky, and sees a baby face in the sun. Bumblebee is startled and falls to the ground. He gets up and turns to face a small hill bunker.

 **Bumblebee:** _Maybe that shelter can give me some answers..._

Bumblebee runs all the way down to the bunker and finds the door. He opens it, walks inside, and sees all four Teletubbies. They all turn to face him and shout:

 **Teletubbies:** _Robot! Robot! Robot!_

 **Bumblebee:** _Have I stumbled across a cult?!_

Bumblebee slowly backs away and leaves the bunker. He slowly walks away, although the Teletubbies are now chasing him chanting "Robot!" over and over. Bumblebee turns into Vehicle Mode and drives off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimlock falls onto a school playground. There are two kids playing with a stuffed purple dinosaur. Suddenly, the stuffed dinosaur becomes a life-sized monstrosity.

 **Barney:** _Well, Hello! He he he he!_

Barney walks over to Grimlock, who is in his Dino Mode, and says:

 **Barney:** _Do you want to learn something today?_

 **Grimlock:** _Me Grimlock not learn. Me bash brains!_

 **Barney:** _I'm Barney the Dinosaur! Why don't we sing a song?_

 **Grimlock:** _You say that again._

 **Barney:** _Let's sing a song!_

Barney starts singing "I Love You".

 **Grimlock:** _YOU SHUT UP!_

Grimlock starts tearing apart the playground as Barney continues singing.

 **Grimlock:** _REPEAT THE OTHER PART!_

Barney temporarily stops singing to fulfil Grimlock's request.

 **Barney:** _I'm Barney the Dinosaur! He he he!_

 **Grimlock:** _Dinosaur? Singing? Teaching? You insult to me kind! Me murder you!_

Paying no attention to this, Barney picks up where he left off on his song. Grimlock opens his jaw and prepares to eat the purple nightmare, but the camera cuts away before we can see what happens.


End file.
